


Sunday Studies

by FeralFeverDream



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: At least to me, Background humans, Cute, Fluff, Funny, High School Students, M/M, Male Slash, Short & Sweet, Yay for homework, adorable idiots, my brain hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralFeverDream/pseuds/FeralFeverDream
Summary: Curly Winds and Care Root, just doing homework. Nothing to see here. (<-- Psst. That's a lie.)





	Sunday Studies

Having read the same math problem over and over again for the last ten minutes, the larger of the pair hums and scrubs his eyes for a few seconds then looks over to the brunet sitting beside him at the kitchen table. After a moment’s contemplation (and perhaps a reckless amount of fantasizing), Curly Winds scratches his mop of curls and leans over to look at the boy’s scribbles.

“Hey, so, I was thinkin’,” he says in his best stage whisper, “maybe you and I should go to that new diner that just opened up a few days ago. I hear their shakes are killer.”

Care Root sighs, pretending to be put off by the interruption, as he finishes writing the last sentence to his stubborn essay. Then, conspiratorially, he side-eyes his newest friend and says in a hushed tone, “Why are you whispering?”

“I didn’t want to interrupt your writing, but I ran out of patience, so yea,” Curly admits, embarrassed. “So how about tomorrow, after school? I’ll buy.”

With Curly Winds' notorious eye wiggle accompanying his statement, the Wizkid can’t help but melt a little on the inside. Those eyebrows… With a snort, Care turns to face the blue-skinned teen and feigns thought.

“Sure,” he says finally, “I do love free food!” The boys snicker together for a short moment and then turn back to their respective homework. While Care rereads his essay to look for any glaring mistakes, Curly Winds rests his chin on his hand and watches the smaller boy out of his peripheral vision, happy to finally be taking his crush on a date.

Well, sorta date.

Care doesn’t really know that that is the intention, but Curly will still remain happy with the current events; his Care said ‘yes’ after all. At the thought, a small, content smile graces his cheeks.

Feeling eyes on him, Care Root glances over to his companion and puts down his paper. “You okay?”

Turning fully, Curly refuses to look away from the beautiful boy beside him as his smile widens ever so slightly at hearing the concern in Care’s voice. “I’m totally fine. No worries.”

“You sure? You’re acting a little silly.” Under Care Root’s scrutiny, Curly feels his face grow a bit hot, but he still can’t bring himself to turn away. They hold each other’s gaze for a few long moments before Care finally averts his eyes downward, a blush reddening his features.

Curly clears his throat a bit, then says, “I think we should take a break from all this homework. Wanna play some video games with me?”

In response, Care Root shuts his reference book with a clap and smiles brightly at his thoughtful counterpart. “Rise of Tirek?”

“You’re so on!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope if you made it this far, you at least kind of like this piece. Please leave kudos or a comment down below, aye.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
